Trainz
Trainz2 ist ein PC- bzw. Browser-Eisenbahnsimulator-Spiel. Von N3V Games Pty Ltd Zu Trainz gehören: 280px|thumb * Trainz (2001) * Ultimate Trainz Collection (UTC) (2002) * Trainz Railroad Simulator 2004 (TRS/TRS2004) * Trainz Railroad Simulator 2006 (TRS2006) – international * Protrain Perfect (PTP) – deutsche Version von TRS2006 mit deutschen Strecken * Trainz 2007 (Neue deutsche Version von TRS2006) * Trainz Simulator 2009: World Builder Edition (TS2009) * Trainz Simulator 2010: Engineers Edition (TS2010) * ProTrain Perfect 2 (PTP2) - reduzierte Version von TS2010 mit deutschen Strecken * Trainz Simulator 12 (TS12) * Trainz a new Era (TANE) * Trainz Railroad Simulator 2019 ein 5:52 Video bei ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dnxus1-qHTk TRS ist die Abkürzg für Trainz Railroad Simulator statt (alt) ''Auran — N 3 V Strecken: * British Midlands * City and Country USA * Highland Valley Industries (klassische Kreise mit innenliegendem Gebirge) * Intro to Steam thumb(Journey 4, Landschaft wie City and Country USA ) * A-Mazing Race * @MyGotthard2018@ * Spanien Renfe (Iberia Interior, Journey 2 ) * Wadalbavale to Karrah Bay (austral. Küstenlandschaft, Journey 3 ) * Rosworth Vale (Journey 7 , Nordengland/Schottland, Vorbild von 1870 LNWR, Coal, HST to London, Berufsverkehr morgens, Güterzüge. Akt. 10/2015, 300 MB) * ECML Kings Cross - Edinburgh (UK, 1976. This edition delivers the full route from London Kings Cross Station all the way to Edinburgh in Scotland - a 393 mile drive) * Healesville - (Australia, 1910's. A faithful recreation of the towns, stations, bridges and rural countryside of 1915 Australia. The line includes several notable features, including the 1.6 mile long timber trestle bridge over the Yarra River and flood plains between Yering and Yarra Glen and one of the very few tunnels on the Victorian Railways.) * Avery - Drexel (United States, 1970's) * The BiDye Traction Railroad shows a virtual model railroad built in a large virtual garage * Settle & Carlisle takes you to one of the most famous British main lines at the time of the transition from steam to diesel power. thumb|366px|Fiktives Bspl.. aus der DB-Region __toc__ weitere: Airshow - BNSF Dash 9 Arcade Sessions (Classic) Armandale Maltham Service - Class 158 Big Boy World Tour - AUSTRALIA Big Boy World Tour - CANADA Part 1 Big Boy World Tour - UK - Part 1 Big Boy World Tour - UK Part 2 Big Boy World Tour - UK Part 3 Big Boy World Tour: CANADA Part 2 BNSF - Blue Sky Shift - GE B 40 & Dash 9 BNSF Coal Hauler - DASH 9 BNSF Mountain Driver Canadian Steam Club - GREAT NORTHERN S-2 Celebration Ride Part 1 - LMS PRINCESS Celebration Ride Part 2 - LMS PRINCESS Circle Run Civil War Museum Run - 4-4-0 Steam Coal Run - Part 2 - SD 40 Coal Run F7 - Part 1 Containers Part 1 - BNSF C44 Containers Part 2 - BNSF Dash 9 CSX Steel Transporter Derailed - BR Deltic / HST Electric Commuter Everyday life on steam - US ATC Class S 160 Express Train - USATC S 160 Steam Goods Transporter - BNSF DASH 9 Hawes Junction Heavy Hauler - General Electric U50 * Independence Day (Part 1) - Big Boy Late Afternoon Passenger Run Lowfell Regional - Deltic Maglev Project Marathon Shuttle - SD40 Marias Pass Approach Morning Commuter - Class 158 EM *Morning Express * Mountain Line (Part 1) - F7 Mountain Line (Part 2) - F7 Mountain Run - CN GP38 Museum Ride - T 5933 RUS Steam Newcastle Flyer Part 1 - Class 3801 Newcastle Flyer Part 2 - Class 3801 Newcastle Flyer Part 3 - Class 3801 Newcastle Flyer Part 4 - Class 3801 Night Service -V/Line S Northbay County Power to the people - Class 37 Queensland Railway History - Class 26 Steam BE Razorback Classic Rescue Service - SD40 Rosworth Goods Run Special Service - LMS PRINCESS Split Shift - SRA Class 44 Steam Dream - PRINCESS / 4-2-8 Steam Passenger - LMS PRINCESS Steam Ride - US ATC Class S 160 Steam Run 4-8-2 Mountain Steel Hauler - SD40 Test Run - HST The Blue Comet The Lost Train - QR2100 The Race - 4-6-2 STEAM / LMS PRINCESS The Steam Race - LMS PRINCESS Tidewater Point Rail Up to the Mountains! (Part 1) - CP9 Up to the Mountains! (Part 2) - CP9 typische Strecken aus Europa: * Train Driver Journey 8 - Winter in the Alps * The Black Forrest * Goods for Hamburg - Class 31 * Goods for Hamburg - Class 66 *Scottish Highlands *Highland Valley: Wood Supply (scottish) *Highland-Express - CP FPA2 *Iberia Interior (Spanien, Hochebene) * Muensterland *Paris Gare du Nord (in Richtung Belgien) *Paris Montparnasse ::(Evtl. hier mehr …) … und in der Realität Loco Pilots - Train Drivers operate passenger or freight trains and are responsible for getting to the destination in time and in safe conditions. A typical sample resume for Train Drivers highlights duties like checking equipment before each journey, keeping in touch with control centers, making announcements to staff and passengers, and reporting incidents. Employers select resumes mentioning responsibility, the ability to react calmly in unexpected situations, sound decision making, communication and teamwork. Android Trainz Simulator HD für Tablets können Sie Bauen und betreiben Sie die Eisenbahn Ihrer Träume in einer unglaublichen 3D-Welt. Wählen Sie entweder einfache oder realistische Fahrmodi, und übernehmen Ihre Lieblings-Züge aus der ganzen Welt. Alles was Sie brauchen, um Ihre eigenen Traumeisenbahn zu bauen und zu betreiben, ist im Preis inbegriffen. Sie können lustige Layouts in Minuten erstellen, eine Eisenbahn aus vergangenen Tagen getreu nachbauen oder eine vollwertige Prototypenroute entwickeln, die Wahl liegt bei Ihnen. "Mit Trainz Kunden-Input-System werden Sie das Beste aus der Tablet Touch-Funktion erhalten - finden Sie fahrende Züge, erstellen Sie Schienenstrecken und -pläne und der Abschluss geplanter Aufgaben ist ein Kinderspiel. Trainz Simulator ist vollgepackt mit Inhalten, Routen und Sessions und eine Weltneuheit für Tablets!" • Der Touch-Eingang macht das Zugfahren, Gleiselegen, Erstellen von Layouts und den Abschluss geplanter Aufgaben zum Kinderspiel. • Mehr Zugang! Nehmen Sie Trainz jederzeit und überall mit hin. • Fahren Sie eine Menge Züge. • Betreiben Sie einen komplett arbeitende Bahnstrecke. • Erstellen und passen Sie Ihre eigene Eisenbahn mit unserem fortschrittlichen Streckenerstellungstool ""Surveyor"" an." Technische Details Größe: 12,1MB Version: 1.3.5.1 Entwickelt von: N3V Games Pty Ltd Help Wiki The Help Wiki for Trainz on Mobile. This wiki focuses on Trainz Simulator 2 and Trainz Driver 2. Help = Hilfe — Zugang aus dem Spiel über den Hilfeknopf (oben rechts in der Kopfzeile, mit dem ?''' ) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_rail_transport_terms '''Fachausdrücke auf Englisch — Glossary of rail transport terms] (en:WP) — und auf französisch (Glossaire f.) How To - Guides [http://online.ts2009.com/mediaWiki/index.php/HowToGuides This page lists available "How To" Guides ]which describe, how to achieve certain tasks related to Trainz. Versionen Trainz Railroad Simulator 2006 (known as Trainz Railway Simulator 2006 in the United Kingdom), or TRS2006, … was an transitional release, incorporating the stable Auran JET based TRS2004 GUI modules with only some graphics improvements, but introducing the data base manager Content Manager Plus (CMP) as a new core technology. ContentManager.exe (now called just CM) combines data base management, and secure FTP upload and download facilities and special user definable filters all in one integrated system. By defining a good filter, the user could 'selectively not see' the clutter of regional items in the Surveyor asset selection menus saving user time when world building. Trainz Driver Trainz Driver (also known as Trainz Driver Edition (TDE) in the USA) is a version of Trainz Railroad Simulator 2006 lacking the Content Manager and Surveyor GUI world building module, having only the Driver and Railyard modules. The package includes three large routes with 21 driver sessions, all set in North America. Trainz Railroad Simulator 2007 Trainz Railroad Simulator 2007 (abbreviated as TRS2007) was the second release targeting a regional market distributed by Anuman Interactive for sale in France, Belgium and Switzerland.5 There were initially two versions: the standard version which consisted of Trainz Railroad Simulator 2006 with Service Pack 1 applied, and the Gold edition, which included French regional add-on items.6 Halycon Media later distributed Trainz Railroad Simulator 2007 with German region-specific content for the British, Austrian, and Swiss market.7 TRS2007 was not available in American markets, though the Gold edition content was included in later games. Trainz Simulator 2 for iPad Trainz Simulator 2 introduced a new user interface designed specifically for tablets and brought greater draw distances, better graphics and new content to the platform. .. Trainz Routes Trainz Railroad Simulator 2006 included 26List: British Midlands, British Midlands 2, City and Country USA, City and Country USA 2, Demo Modula City 2004, Electric Commuter, Hawes Junction, Highland Valley Industries, Iberia Interior 4, Industrial Wasteland, MagLev Project 2006, Marias_ Pass Approach, Northbay County, Outback Australia, Outback Australia 2, PT_Dresden-Nuernberg Demo, Queensland, Razorback Classic, Robe River Iron, Robe River Iron, Rosworth Vale, The Black Forest, Tidewater North, Tidewater Point Rail, Tidewater South, Toronto Rail Lands 1954, Wadalbavale Line, Winter in the Alps, built-in routes and nn Sessions, but only three scenarios which with a need to used TrainzScript, was going out of fashion as more and more s s were added to Trainz and the Session capabilities. *'USA - Marias Pass Approach' – Amtrak Empire Builder and BNSF freight operations between Shelby and Cutbank. Numerous industries make for many activities to keep drivers busy on the slopes of the famous Marias Pass. The full Marias Pass route is available from http://www.hp-trainz.de/, for a price. :The full version travels the entire pass from Shelby to Whitefish via the pass itself, as well as the Kalispell Branchline. Locomotives include SD40-2s (in BNSF and BN colors), F40PHs (in Amtrak Phase IV and, quite bizarrely, Pacific Surfliner, a paint scheme never worn by the F40PH), and GP38-2s owned by the Columbia Falls Aluminum Company as switcher locomotives for their aluminum plant near Whitefish. Locomotives from the DLS and payware sources like Jointed Raill and RRMods can provide for a much, much more realistic experience. Rolling stock from around the DLS and web complete your experience. *'UK – Hawes Junction' – a branch line off the Settle-Carlisle route that runs through some picturesque Yorkshire landscape. A range of era’s are modeled with activities that include steam and modern diesel. The full version is available in Trainz Classics 3 and as a TS2009/2010/12 expansion pack. Check out http://www.rail-sim.co.uk/ for more of this creator’s content. This demo version includes three locomotives: the LMS 4F 0-6-0, the LNER A3 Pacific, and the BR Class 37, plus a smattering of wagons and BR Mark 1 coaches with (not so detailed) interiors. The full version adds tank engines, mixed traffic engines, smaller and larger diesels, and the full route from Settle to Carlisle (including Skipton so you'll have a legitimate terminal). *'Canada – Toronto Yards' – a shunter’s dream in this historical recreation of the extensive CN/CP yards in Toronto in the late 1950’s. :The time period allows both diesel and steam locomotives to ply the rails and makes for some intensive activities. Features both the Canadian and Super Continental passenger trains, plus Budd RDCs, plenty of box cars, F and E-Units, Geeps, Alco and GE switchers, and the CN U2g 4-8-4 Northern. http://www.trha.ca *'Australia – Wadalbavale to Karrah Bay' – this north NSW “impressions” route goes through some typical Australian landscape. :Set in the late 1960s-early/mid 1970s, the typical activities revolve around mail and light freight deliveries as well as the famous “Silver Comet” passenger train. *'Germany – Dresden to Nuernberg DEMO' – a combination of modern regional and local freight and passenger services including the famous ICE train. This is a section of the full route released by Blue Sky Interactive. http://www.bluesky-interactive.com *'Highland Valley Industries' – A classic and fictional route map set in the North American Rockies used as a tutorial route and a spin-off of one of the earliest Trainz maps packing a wallop in just four map boards. An oval double-track main circles the perimeter while a single-track spur ascends in a spiral to a mountaintop 'Highland Valley' yard. Along the way various interactive industries can be serviced as shown in the demo/tutorial 5 session. Two mines, a lumber company, timberyard, steel mill and various scenery industries such as passenger stations, a railroad-ties plant and flour mill are spotted about ready for conversion to interactive, where they are not already. Converting the scenery industries to interactive versions has given many an Trainzer a fun leg up in learning surveyor skills. *'Australia – Razorback Classic' – the “living railway”! Register with the Razorback website and get a constant stream of well-developed activities that track your progress. Think of it as a Driver career where your performance determines the tasks you are set! Check out more Razorback content here. *'Spain – Iberia Interior' – a Spanish “impressions” route that captures the flavor of the Spanish landscape around Madrid. A wide range of passenger/freight activities utilizing 1970’s to modern day rolling stock. Check out IberTrainZ’s content here: http://www.ibertrainz.eu *'USA – Northbay County' – steamers from yesteryear rumble along narrow gauge rails hauling lumber along a scenic frontier line. See more content from the Trainz Narrowgaugers here: ::• http://www.virtualrailroader.com/TNG.html *'MagLev' – Zip along at 500 kph (350 mph) suspended above the landscape on a magnetic cushion. The train of the future! *'Modula City Demo' – a light rail passenger route set in a busy fictional urban setting. This route gives you a taste of what is available from the creators at Trainzland. The full version is available in Trainz Classics 2 and is built-in to TS2009/2010. http://www.Trainzland.com *'USA – Tidewater' – Utilizing iTrainz iPortal technology, send trains from one user to another using the North and South sections of the Tidewater map. Also, take on the challenge of starting the Big Boy up a steep grade and perform some shunting exercises. The full route is also built-in. www *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trainz Wikipedia-Artikel über Trainz] (die ganze Serie) * TheTrain ein Downloadarchiv. Der Nutzer kann hier unzählige Loks, Waggons, Strecken, Activities und Tutorials zum Train Simulator, Rail Simulator / Railworks und Trainz kostenlos herunterladen. Neben Testberichten zu kommerziellen Addons hat auch TheTrain ein recht großes Forum. Die Adresse der Seite ist http://www.thetrain.de Kategorie:Trainz Kategorie:PC-Simulation